How to Cure an Indignant Kuchiki
by Saltducks11
Summary: "If my niece stays with your family while she attends Shino Academy, she will transform your hot headed son Byakuya into a man of dignity." Maybe it was wrong to make that bet with Sojun Kuchiki, since everything that Chloe Minamoto does infuriates the short-tempered noble! Now Chloe seeks the advice of the lovely Matsumoto to help improve her relationship with Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America. Or if I stop being lazy and research, I might change it later? We'll see...

**Chloe POV**

After just five agonizing minutes of witnessing the horrors of the place, I must admit that the Kuchiki Manor is labyrinth filled with violent buff girls and purple stalkers. It's not that dreamy mansion that I had blissfully imagined about yesterday, while I was out in the lush green fields of the third district. "Oh there you are. I thought you were right behind me, but when I turned to talk to you, you were gone." I blinked several times and focused my attention on the servant in front of me. "Oh sorry, Yuki. I think it might take a lot longer for me to get adjusted to living here." I said, picking my words carefully. "That's okay, you will get used to life here easily." She smiled.

"Um, so could you tell me who that girl in the ponytail was back there?" I asked. "What girl?" Yuki scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I mean, she was swinging the sword so dangerously at me, and she was yelling at me for complimenting her sword work. I just said that 'I never met a girl who could handle a sword so easily.' Then she started chasing me, while trying to slash my body into two. Of course, I can outrun almost anyone except the old fart. Anyway, that murderous chic suddenly decides to snap her fingers, and these purple people appear out of nowhere and tackle me!" Yuki's perplexed look turned to one of pure dread.

"That wasn't a girl. That was young Master Byakuya." Yuki whispered. My jaw dropped. "Is there a way you can show me to my room, while we avoid his wrath?" I asked hopefully, while twiddling my thumbs.

* * *

I looked around the tatami styled room after Yuki had skillfully led me through the maze of a house and left me to have my own time by myself. All of my belongings were already in the room. The room was tiny, and, hopefully, far away from the ugly Kiwi. Yes, I have decided to call that Kuchiki a kiwi for the weird facial expressions he makes whenever he's mad. It somehow reminds me of uncle's contorted face whenever he eats a sour kiwi. Actually, now that I think about it, Kiwi must have been more upset that I laughed at him after complimenting him. I only thought he wanted to make funny faces at me. I guess not.

My stomach grumbled. The most important thing is to always try to find the food source in a house. That's how you survive. I slowly slid the screen door and peeked through the gap, hoping the Kiwi or his purple minions weren't scouring the hallways for me. Nobody. I quickly closed my room and happily skipped down the hallway, opening random doorways. In one, I saw a servant pick his nose, while in another a guy was scratching his butt. Oh yeah, this one was Yuki's… "YUKI! I'm hungry now!" I pulled the screen door to see Yuki making out with another Shinigami. Not good. Today just gets better and better. I quickly closed the door and ran.

* * *

"Father! Why is that nuisance of a girl in the Kuchiki Manor? I demand an explanation!" Byakuya waved his wooden sword at his father. "Byakuya! Such insolence! Demonstrate respect for your father!" His mother scolded. Sōjun Kuchiki chuckled. "I see you have met our guest. Aren't you getting along just fine? I was hoping that I could introduce such a gentle and sweet girl to you at dinner, but I guess my plans are ruined." His father sighed. Gentle? Sweet? "Explain how such an abomination could be gentle and sweet for not only jeering and calling me weak but also for disarming all of my personal guards!" Byakuya yelled as he pointed his sword at his father's neck.

"Chloe Minamoto is our guest here. Her uncle has asked me to take care of her, while he attends to family affairs. I expect you to treat her with the utmost respect as a member of the Kuchiki family. You see, Nobunga Fujimoto was a close friend of mine and has done numerous favors for me and indirectly, you. In return, you will help uphold the Kuchiki honor by making her feel welcome."Sōjun Kuchiki ordered seriously. "I refuse to associate with that creature." Byakuya stomped angrily out of his father's studies and slammed the screen door shut.

Byakuya's mother looked at her husband with worry. "I hope Nobunga wins his bet." Sojun said as he continued his calligraphy. "You mean the real reason why Chloe is here? Does she even know about the bet?" "Chloe thinks that Nobunga wants her to become the best Shinigami in the Seireitei. You know what Byakuya thinks."

Suddenly the door opened and a panting girl with a long bob slipped through and waited for an angry Byakuya to pass by the room. Chloe turned to see the Head Kuchiki and his wife staring at her. She laughed nervously and waved slightly. "Excuse me." She ran behind the lady of the house and hid behind her. "WHERE IS SHE?" Byakuya yelled. "Not so loud!" His mother admonished. Chloe peeked at Byakuya's red face. "Be quiet, Byakuya. Chloe, what did you say to Byakuya?" Chloe widened her eyes and looked straight at the woman. "I told him that 'I never met a girl who could handle a sword so easily.' I didn't know Byakuya was a boy… Wow, you're beautiful. The woman behind you is also very lovely." Chloe at first pointed at the Head Kuchiki and realized her mistake and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Wait…you're a man…I'm sorry! I didn't mean… I…" To Chloe's surprise, the man chuckled, put down his brush, and laughed harder. "You remind me so much of Nobunga. I'm sorry my wife and I couldn't meet you when you arrived, but I am Lord Kuchiki, and this is my wife, Lady Kuchiki. I think you've already met my son." Chloe nodded and pretended not to see Byakuya's look of disgust at her. "Thank you for letting me stay here! I will work hard! Please treat me well! I'm sorry I don't know what to do…" Chloe bowed with her face to the ground, got up, bowed again, and ran out of the room.

"Mother! Father! Are you not going to punish her for being so disrespectful?" Byakuya bellowed. "Chloe was raised in the Rukongai where her Nobunga raised her. Since she lives with us, she will eventually have to learn our traditions and customs. If you wish, you could be in charge of teaching her etiquette." Lord Kuchiki looked sternly at his son. "I'm sorry for acting disobediently. If you wish for me to teach her the proper Kuchiki manners, it would be my honor to teach her to change her peasant ways." Byakuya said determinedly. "No, I will have Yuki teach her. For now, I just need you to focus on your studies and to get along with her, since she will be sharing some of your classes." Byakuya's eyes widened. "I have to work with a girl?" Byakuya yelled angrily. His father massaged his temples, hoping Nobunga would win his bet.

* * *

**Chloe POV**

I guess dinner wasn't so bad. Everything was really spicy. I think Byakuya was trying hard not to smirk when when I accidentally ate a huge glob of wasabi. Maybe it would just be safe to stay in my room for the rest of the day. I probably am the talk of the manor. Calling all the male Kuchikis women, of course… I slapped myself.

Uncle's pigeon suddenly flew through my open window. I stretched out my arm, so it could have a place to perch. I gently dislodged the note tied to its leg.

_How are you doing? I hope you haven't caused Sōjun any problems on your first day, knowing you. Wanted to tell you that I arrived safely. Make me proud._

I smiled to myself. Yeah I definitely made him proud, at least in making a big fool of myself whenever I meet new people. I dug through my unpacked bags and found my box of calligraphy brushes. I quickly scribbled

_Doing good. Happy to hear you made it._

He didn't have to know about the mistaking the Kuchikis for women part. I found some string and tied the new note to the pigeon, which was still on my arm. "Go!" I lifted my arm up, so the pigeon could fly off faster. It clung to my clothes and dug its talons into my skin. I cringed and shook my arm. It stayed. "Urgh! Stupid! Get off! Go to uncle! Come on now. You're making me upset." I pouted. I glared at the animal. It looked indifferently back at me. "Fine…" I rummaged through my bag to find a small piece of bread and stuck it into its beak. "There! Happy now? Get off me!" I screamed. The pigeon happily flapped its wings and soared into the night sky. The idiotic bird.

I gazed out the window to enjoy the soft breeze and to admire the garden at night. Tomorrow would be my first day at school. I wonder how that will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters though I really wish I did… sad face. I do own my people though, hee hee. It seems that using Japanese prefixes and whatnot is too complicated for me, so I'm just going to address people as we do in America.

I guess my first day of school wasn't that bad. I mean I now know where Shinigami go when they get in trouble by school administrators for being public nuisances. Who knew it would be a stone dungeon underneath the school? I didn't until now. On the bright side, I'm not in this cell compartment by myself. I'm happy to say that I at least made friends. That girl with the short strawberry blonde hair pouting in the corner is Rangiku Matsumoto. The one with the blonde pigtails kicking the cell door is Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. I've probably been staring out this tiny hole of a window for the past two hours, thinking about my lovely day.

* * *

Chloe woke to feel the first rays of sunshine hit her face. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes and scanned her surroundings. Sometime while Chloe was sleeping, Yuki had laid her school uniform on the ground near the door. After stripping off her silk nightgown, Chloe slowly unfolded each article of clothing and dressed herself. The door suddenly slid open. Chloe looked up in surprise. "What are you still doing here? School starts in five minutes for you!" Yuki yelled.

* * *

Chloe stopped to catch her breath and looked back. She was only two meters away from the boundaries of the Kuchiki residence. "I'm tired." She sat down in the middle of the road to think. Food carts swerved around her and merchants yelled at her to get out of the street. Oblivious, Chloe pondered for a minute and continued to talk to herself. "Why didn't I think of it before! I will make Yoruichi proud of me! Good plan!" Chloe said firmly and fist pumped. She shunpoed her way to the school, sliding down rooftops and landing on poles for short breaks to feel the exhilaration of being up so high. She jumped over the school walls and landed lightly on the ground.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to go the school courtyard for the orientation." Chloe said to herself as she glanced at her paper. She continued to walk…into a pole. Chloe grinned to herself and looked around embarrassed. No one saw her. She arrived at the courtyard to see other Shinigami of all ages finding their assigned seats. "M…M…Where is Minamoto?" She mumbled to herself.

"Found it! Success!" Chloe sat down triumphantly with a goofy grin plastered over her face, happy to be on time for once in her life. She looked at the program. The founder of the school, Genryūsai Yamamoto, was going to give a special speech for first year students. "Maybe I should have been late today." She groaned.

Everyone around her became quiet as a bald man with a long grey beard ascended the platform. Chloe flipped through the booklet containing the program's schedule. Yamamoto. Introduction of the captains from each squad and their lieutenants. Welcome speeches from some of the noble houses which included Kuchiki, Shihōin, Ukitake, and…WHAT?! Chloe wanted to scream. She reread the characters on the paper. Minamoto. Chloe groaned inwardly. Either she would have to give a random public speech or her worst enemy was going to be smirking at her for thirty minutes on the school platform.

"I founded the Shinigami Academy to train Shinigami to protect the Seireitei with the …" Yamamoto's voice droned on. "Why are you late?" Yamamoto stopped talking and all the incoming students stared at the late arrival. "Name and reason for being late?" He thundered. The students at the assembly suddenly sat up straighter. "…Sumiko Fu…chigami." The girl whispered. "Lieutenant, find the girl on the list." Yamamoto ordered. The lieutenant flipped through the papers on his clipboard and asked, "How do you spell your last name?" The girl widened her eyes. Perhaps she suddenly forgot her last name after seeing Yamamoto's death glare, because the only two letters that came out of her mouth were, "F-U."

Chloe started snickering and she heard the girl next to her inhale sharply, trying to restrain her laughter. "What did you just say to me?" Yamamoto roared. "F-U." Chloe couldn't help it and burst out laughing, while the girl next to her giggled hysterically. Chloe turned to look at the girl who had turned to look at her. Chloe grinned at her and the girl grinned back. "Hi! I'm Matsumoto! Call me Rangiku!" The strawberry blonde said. "I'm Chloe! Chloe Minamoto!" Back at the platform, Sumiko was led to the office as the next speaker came to the platform to address the crowd.

Captain Aizen quoted the school motto, "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."

Then the Captain of the twelfth division Kirio Hikifune came up to address the crowd. "Have you guys seen my lieutenant? She gets lost easily." The worried woman asked the crowd. She received blank stares in return. Rangiku and Chloe exchanged looks of amusement.

Chloe slid down in her chair from embarrassment when the Head Kuchiki kept staring at her as he said, "Remember that every Shinigami must try his utmost to abide to the rules." Of course Rangiku had to nudge her and grin slyly and ask her, "You guys in a relationship?" All Chloe could do was offer her acquaintance a death glare. Then it was time for the Minamoto family representative to talk to the first years.

Chloe looked in horror as her worst nightmare grabbed the microphone to give her sickening speech while charming the crowd with her fake smile. Chloe shuddered and looked at her in revulsion. Rangiku studied the pale girl. She had the same amber eyes as Chloe, but unlike Chloe's midnight locks, this girl had magenta hair that turned violet closer to the bottom. "Hi! I'm your classmate, Kiyomi Minamoto. The Minamoto House wishes the best to all of you." Kiyomi looked right at Chloe and smirked. "What's with her?" Rangiku asked Chloe who stared stone faced back at Kiyomi.

Rangiku watched as Chloe made hand gestures to the ground. Looking closer, there was a pigeon underneath Chloe's foldable chair that was pecking at the bread crumbs from Chloe's bag. While gazing steadily at her nemesis, Chloe made soft cooing noises and snapped her fingers. "The Minamoto family hopes that none of you will ever turn out to be traitors like my cousin and Aunt – AHHHHHH!" Kiyomi screamed. A legion of birds had flown over the platform, bombing the girl's pink-purple curls with poop. The entire group of Shinigami gasped, and Chloe wore a triumphant grin. "Was that you?" Rangiku asked, her eyes wide in shock. "Whatever are you talking about?" Chloe replied innocently, smiling sweetly. Kiyomi glared at Chloe. "I know it was you, Chloe Minamoto! It disgusts me to know that you have the same last name as me, one you don't deserve!" Kiyomi stomped off the stage and screamed at her servant. "Get me to my hairstyler right now! I don't care if I have class today! I need to get this GAHHHhh! out of my hair!" Chloe pointed at Chloe. "You will pay for this!" Everyone turned to look at Chloe who was now expressionless.

"Everyone is dismissed for lunch." Yamamoto announced. "Chloe Minamoto, can I speak with you?" Chloe nodded her head and continued to look stoically as she made her way to the academy's founder. "Why did Kiyomi Minamoto accuse you of unleashing a flock of pigeons at her?" Yamamoto questioned sternly. Rangiku had followed Chloe and listened out of curiosity. "She hates me, because I am an illegitimate child, but still a possible candidate to become the next head." Chloe answered. "Well, did you do it?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "No." Chloe answered confidently. "I see. Well, I believe you." The old man said slowly. "But, if I find out otherwise, you will be receiving harsh reprimands." Chloe closed her eyes and looked down. "I understand, sir."

Chloe walked down the steps, turning to walk toward a secluded area. "Oh no you don't, you're eating lunch with me." Rangiku wiggled her finger. The next thing Chloe knew was that she was being dragged by an overly excited Matsumoto. "One sec, lemme find Gin." "Who's Gin?" Chloe asked in confusion. "He came with me here. Awww! He was just right there! Pooh. Okay let's sit over there."

Rangiku pulled the reluctant Chloe to a shady spot under a tree. "Okay, spit it out. I know you were doing some weird stuff with your fingers and whistling that weird tune." Rangiku demanded. "Uh… It's a family thing, I guess. My uncle and I communicate through pigeons when we're apart. I've spent most of my life training birds to obey me." Chloe said uncomfortably. "SO it was you! Don't worry. I think that girl is a bee-otch." Rangiku waved her hand. "Awwww thanks!" Chloe smiled. "I think so too!" Chloe sighed in relief. "She always makes my life miserable." Chloe said.

"Is Gin your boyfriend?" Chloe asked. "Uh… no..." Rangiku laughed nervously and blushed deeply. "Do you like him?" Chloe widened her eyes and stared at the strawberry blonde. "Of course! He's my childhood friend. Soooooooo, anyway, do you have any boy problems?" Rangiku asked eagerly. "Yeah…" Chloe looked down. "Really?! Who is this guy? What's his name? Where does he live? How long have you liked him? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Rangiku interrogated as she shook Chloe's shoulders.

"I just wanna be his friend, but he already hates me. Right when I walked to his house." Chloe pouted. "Wait. YOU randomly went to your crush's house to confess?" Rangiku's jaw dropped. Chloe cocked her head in confusion. "Well I guess you can say that I confessed by saying that I've never seen a girl with such great sword work." Chloe said as she looked at the sky and put a finger to her lips. Rangiku slapped her forehead. "Who is this guy again?" "Byakuya Kuchiki." Chloe said. "The Byakuya Kuchiki? As in the noble boy Byakuya Kuchiki? As in his father is the Lieutenant of the Sixth division? As in his grandfather is the Captain of the Sixth Division? As in the crazy rich boy? How the heck did you get into the Kuchiki Manor without getting caught? You earn my admiration." Rangiku punched Chloe's arm.

"Actually, I'm living with them. You see, my uncle had to deal with some family drama, so I'm staying with them for right now." Chloe explained.

"You have to take a picture of him and show me how he looks. His dad was super hot! He must be really attractive! Actually, you should just introduce me to him! Oh wait, so that's how come his dad kept looking at you right? Because you guys are family friends? Unless you have some sort of relationship with him!" Rangiku snickered and nudged Chloe. "Um…no… the thing is… I called him a beautiful lady, and I get into a lot of trouble, so….ah nevermind." Chloe muttered.

"You called him a woman too?!" Rangiku asked, aghast. "Hon, I'll give you some pointers on how to attract attention from the opposite sex! I'm a professional. But I think you should aim for the younger Kuchiki." Rangiku giggled. "Okay! I don't want Byakuya to hate me. But, Rangiku, I don't have a crush on him." Chloe said. "Don't deny me! I know you like him! Denial is the first sign of falling in love!" Rangiku winked. "I guess." Chloe shrugged. "But I really don't think…" "It's settled!" Rangiku shouted. "We'll start your lessons today! My first advice to you is to get on his good side. I always like to ask the guy some personal questions to warm up to him. You should ask Byakuya if your boobs grew bigger. Men are always interested in the woman body. Trust me. I do this all the time." Rangiku nodded knowingly. "I'll show you in the next class." Rangiku offered. "I guess I can try it." Chloe said hesitantly. "Good girl." Rangiku giggled. The bell chimed, signaling for the Shinigami to transition to the next activity.

* * *

**Hiyori POV**

Hiyori seethed. Not only did she have to lose the map of the idiotic school, she just had to be called a cute little kid by one of the teachers. That and she was late for the orientation to give her speech, which consisted of two words: hi and bye. Hiyori stopped to look around and noticed a girl with a bob reading a program run into a pole. Hiyori rolled her eyes. She was never that pathetic. Well… until she ran into that same exact pole.

Hiyori roared, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! Why the $#^ %$ did the stupid Yamamoto have to build the useless piece of metal in such a random place?" Hiyori kicked the pole until it fell down.

"Excuse me." Hiyori looked up to see some Shinigami prefects surrounding her. "You're going to have to come with us for destroying public property." The student stated. "WHAT?! Do you even know who I am? I AM LIEUTENANT SARUGAKI!" The Shinigami studied her blonde pigtails and compared his height with hers. "Nice try, kid." Hiyori could not believe it. She reached for her sword but suddenly realized that she had left it at the barracks in her hurry to get to the orientation. The next thing she knew it, the dumba** students had bound her hands together and were leading her to the school dungeon.

* * *

"We are going to retest all of you here again. As I walk by, I want you to demonstrate the strength of your reiatsu." Captain Aizen yelled. "I didn't know Captain Aizen was a teacher here." Chloe said to Rangiku. "Yeah, sometimes he offers a calligraphy class. I heard it's really popular. We should do it!" Rangiku smiled slyly. "Rangiku Matsumoto. Please show me your reiatsu." The strawberry blonde began to concentrate. Slowly, Rangiku's body emitted a soft white glow. "Good. Thank you." Rangiku panted and tried to catch her breath after exerting her energy.

"Okay, Chloe Minamoto." Chloe scrunched her eyebrows in concentration as she raised her aura. Captain Aizen looked in surprise at the color. "Well, what do you know, mine is the same color." Aizen smiled. Chloe smiled back and asked shyly, "Can I see?" Aizen flared his energy, causing all the students to freeze and gawk at him. Chloe gasped at the deep royal violet spirit particles. Hers was only a pale purple.

"It's been a while, since I've seen a reiatsu like yours. In time, yours will be might even be like mine." He patted her shoulder and leaned to whisper in her ear. "If you wish, I can put you in the top class. You have a lot of potential. But, I have a feeling you wish to be with your friend here?" Chloe nodded slightly. "Very well." Aizen smiled and walked to the next Shinigami. "Sooooo, what did he say to you?" Rangiku asked suggestively. "He told me that he was going to put me in your class." Chloe grinned. "Really? Now I can bother you about your love life!" Rangiku squealed. Chloe could feel her sweat drop.

"Wait, look over there!" Rangiku pointed towards Kiyomi. She had come back to class, since she had spent the lunch period cleaning the bird waste from her hair. Next to her was a handsome blonde Shinigami with a defined jaw and a six pack. Matsumoto whistled. "Let me show you how to do step one." Rangiku winked. Chloe was speechless,

"Wow! You went to the human world? Did you see any hollows?" Kiyomi asked excitedly. "What do you mean see them? They were all too scared to face me, so I didn't have to look to defeat ten of them all at once." The handsome Shinigami bragged. "You are so amazing!" Kiyomi praised. Rangiku walked past the couple and complained, "These melons make it so hard to exercise." Rangiku pretended to trip and fall. The Shinigami turned to look at Rangiku.

To Kiyomi's dismay, her companion ran over to help the voluptuous beauty up. "Let me help you." The Shinigami offered her his hand, which Rangiku gladly took. "What's your name?" The guy asked coolly as he flipped his hair. "Rangiku Matsumoto. Call me Rangiku." She said flirtatiously. "I'm Alejandro. A second year. Do you need help concentrating your reiatsu?" He asked. "I am having a little trouble, since these keep getting in the way." Rangiku squeezed her breasts for emphasis.

"Let's go over there." Alejandro put his arm around Rangiku's shoulders and led her to another part of the courtyard to practice focusing her reiatsu. Kiyomi stood at her spot flabbergasted. She turned to see Chloe watching who gave her a slight wave and a cheeky grin. Kiyomi glared and walked haughtily towards the office. Chloe shrugged and continued to observe Rangiku demonstrate her skills.

"Okay, so you have to just think about…" Alejandro instructed. "Why's it not working?" Rangiku pouted. "Just think…" Alejandro tried. "You're a fraud! It's not working at all!" Rangiku slapped the Shinigami. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Maybe you should just…" Rangiku ignored him and strode towards Chloe. She turned her back to Alejandro and snickered. "So that's how you make a man like you and also how you can get rid of one." Rangiku laughed.

Rangiku stopped and studied Chloe's face. "You know, Chloe. You have a pretty face. You should wear makeup to enhance your good looks! But maybe you should practice first before you wear it, so you won't look like a raccoon. I wear a little mascara to make my blue eyes pop. I think you should try using a little eyeliner." Rangiku advised. "Okay! I'll give it a go later!" Chloe said happily.

A messenger handed two notes to Captain Aizen. He glanced at the papers and called, "Rangiku Matsumoto and Chloe Minamoto! They need you in the front office." Chloe and Matsumoto exchanged looks.

* * *

The two teenagers reached the office and approached a lady with a skull like face. "You are Rangiku Matsumoto and Chloe Minamoto, I presume?" They nodded. "Well, for being off task and for being a public nuisance, you two are going to spend the rest of the day in the school dungeon." Both of their jaws dropped as the woman quickly handcuffed and gagged both of them. "Bring them away Mrs. Damon!" A squeaky voice ordered. Rangiku and Chloe glowered at Kiyomi who was sitting on the secretary desk and was smirking at them.

"Oof!" The girls landed on the hard stone floor. "I'll call your guardians to pick the three of you up." Mrs. Damon cackled. Chloe and Rangiku looked around the cell to see a tied up Hiyori. Mrs. Damon took off the gags from the girls. The ghostlike woman slammed the steel door shut and bolted it. Chloe pushed her chest out a little. Hyori and Rangiku saw a tiny dagger emerge from her top. She then bit the handle and pulled it out of the robe and spit the knife out, causing it to land on the ground. She turned her lowered back to the knife and tried to grab the knife with her tied hands. After successfully balancing the knife to cut through the rope, Chloe untied both Hiyori and Rangiku. After both girls exhaled sharply, Hiyori yelled, "I call for education reform! Oh… thank you for helping me." Hiyori mumbled. "I'm Chloe and this is Rangiku. You are?" Chloe asked kindly. "Hiyori Sarugaki. Lieutenant Sarugaki." Matsumoto and Chloe gaped. "You're the missing twelfth division lieutenant!" Rangiku exclaimed and burst out laughing. Hiyori growled and kicked the laughing idiot who ended up contorting her face in pain.

"Since you're a lieutenant, do you wanna get us out of here?" Chloe asked, ignoring Rangiku's whining. "I can't. If you can't tell, this cell suppresses our reiatsu, so I can't destroy this damned place." Hiyori rolled her eyes. "So we're stuck here until our guardians come?" Chloe asked in disbelief. "Well what do you think? I left my zanpakuto back at the twelfth division barracks."

"Great." Rangiku groaned.

**Author note:** Thankee so much HarunaOno for reviewing! It made me smile a lot and have spontaneous fits of laughter. Anyway, I will try hard to make this story amazing for ya! Feel free to tell me any opinions you have, so I can improve my story! And, I don't know if the guest was you, since it almost had the same exact wording, but thank you whoever you are! You made me smile too! J

Anyway, if you have any concerns, please do tell and review? *nudge nudge, smiles cheesily* Sorry for not updating L I've been super busy with AP exams. And I still have more! Yayyy...


End file.
